Party of Two
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: "Why does it have to be this way?" Well, it certainly was funny to see their expressions on their faces when we arrived at our "destination" "Sure Bossbot, lead the way!" It was like a nightmare come true. "I heard from Bumblebee that all of you were with high ranking Decepticons, partying it up." You wouldn't believe what happened next even if I tried to explain it...


((I do not own Transformers. This is purely for entertainment.

[This is Current-day chatter]

{This is past stuff told from his point of view of things

"Talking"

/./

{Shivers of excitement ran through my frame, as we gazed at each other. The sun was going down over the vast forest, illuminating everything in a wonderful shade of yellow, orange and red. Though not as red as the optics staring at me. Those ruby red optics, the ones of my enemy. But this one is my lover. A berthmate. He cares for me unlike the ones I have bedded in the past. His wings, lined with red and forearms colored blue. He was perfect. Perfect in every way possible. From his spark, to his frame, to his personality. Everything was wonderfully perfect. He leaned in close, grazing our cheeks together in a loving manner as he blew warm air into my audios, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Not my hips, not my midsection nor neck, but my shoulders. I placed my hands onto his broad shoulders as we smiled together in content. My spark, though in human terms my heart, was fluttering contently as we embraced one-another.

{"Why does it have to be this way?" he had asked me with a small sigh as he tightened his grip on me protectively, darkness descending upon us and the sunset illuminated forest was now being shrouded in darkness. I had never heard him so upset, though this question often bugs me and it makes my spark ache. I didn't realize it was so cold until my heating fans kicked in. "What way?" I asked softly, optics staying on a tree nearby, about fifteen paces from us. "You falling in love with me? Or the fact we are on opposite sides?" I elaborated for him, though I wish it wasn't the first one. Because I loved him with everything I had. Everything I was. I would gladly die for him, surrender myself fully and willingly to him if it made him happy. I shifted a little, some out of restlessness and to shift my weight. "The fact we're enemies. Or, supposed to be anyway. Though my trine don't like the fact that our leader won't end this war and bring peace. Surely your fliers think the same?" he replied with a question at the end. My leaders' fliers certainly didn't like this war. And they hate the fact they weren't brought up the normal way. "Yes...they feel as if this war is pointless. But they are young. Which means they are naive to the world and its' cruelty." I whispered, burying my face in my lover's neck.

{"Who else wishes that they could get away from it all, even if at night?" My lover asked of me. Dropping one hand to rub my back. It felt nice, being like this without worrying about the fact that we might get caught. It thrilled me to know we -meaning I- might get caught with the enemy if they so wished to follow. This was our usual place. A forest that surrounds a large pond where we can stand in the middle and having it only come up to mid thigh. He had taken me here on our first date stating that it was special to him. Especially during the sunsets and at night where the moon would reflect off the water. "Hound, Ironhide, Ratchet, Perceptor, the Aerialbots and Wheeljack...those are the only ones I can think of at this moment." I replied sheepishly while smiling. They were the _only_ ones I had decided to say. _Everyone_ was sick and tired of the war. "They don't like most of the 'cons, though from my point of view, they could get along with some of the others. I know I like your trine and they seem to like me well enough. So maybe we could get together one of these nights and throw a little... _party_. Of course we're going to have to hide our signals from our teams. Especially our leaders..."

{"It's rather late Love. We should get back to our teams." He whispered, letting me go as we backed away from each other. I was sad that our time alone was over, I knew we had to, but then again, I also knew we had at least an hour and a half before we had to go. And I knew just how to spend this last hour tonight. With a shy smile, I was suddenly feeling very nervous. "M-make...love t-to me..." I whispered, wanting to kiss him suddenly. I looked at him, he looked at me. I was dead serious when I requested that he and I make love under the stars. I didn't care about the aftermath and what might happen if we merged sparks. I didn't care, not. One. Little. Bit. Our lips connected and I sighed. It was heaven. When I was a youngling, I thought about how my first kiss should go. I never thought I would have given it to my future enemy as me and him, back on Cybertron, kissed in some local pub. My reason for being there, heh you'd laugh. I went there to get wasted and I had given my first kiss to this wonderful Seeker in front of me as he laid me down onto the ground and hovered over me like a barrier.

{After my virginity was stolen, I thought I was broken, worthless, disgusting. I thought I was meant to be a toy, so I got into that kind of business, familiarizing myself with all levels of pain. Mental and physical both and how hard each client went. They were never gentle, they were all rough and called me theirs. They each laid a claim on me and anther reason I asked my lover to make love to me was so I could also wash away their claims they laid out across my frame. But I wasn't going to let those memories stop me from giving my lover and I a good time. So I forcefully pushed those memories aside and lost myself with his touches rather quickly. He was gentle, he caressed me, he kissed, he nipped but didn't break anything, there were no dents, no cuts, only the fact that we were together. He bared his spark out to me, and I bared mine to him. We touched chasis' and we merged. We _bonded_.

{I didn't care, we had connected in the most intimate way possible. My purist part of me was taken away and given to the beautiful Seeker next to me. I didn't doubt he had at least two bondmates before me and I could honestly care _less_ as long as he stays with me through thick and thin. He's the one I could think about raising a family with and on more than one occasion, I entertained the idea while locked away in my quarters where no one would see me. There was a reason why I never had cameras installed into my room and it used to be because it was my safe haven from the twins. Now? Now it was because I wanted privacy and room to think and entertain thoughts in silence without awkward questions on why I'm so quiet.

{It wasn't long before we were going our separate ways, me back to the Arc and him back to the Nemesis. "And where were you this time?" Hound asked in his own greeting. I transformed and waved to him with my usual grin. "The normal place I go. Oh, I have an idea I want to share. Grab Ratchet, the Aerialbots, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Perceptor. Meet me here in thirty minutes and we'll go to a secluded place where we can talk privately." Hound trusted me. He said so countless times whenever I suggested an idea. Me and Ratchet were always on good terms, we just kept up face and acted professional. We were all good friends and they liked the ideas I come up with. Most of the time anyway. But I have a good hunch they'll do this. My lover said that he'll comm. me to let me know what the others on his end say and to tell me who is coming. And I also had a good hunch that it'll be the trine, Soundwave, Knock Out, Breakdown and Smokescreen.

[It wasn't that long ago now that I recalled it. Probably about one month ago since I had talked to Hound about my little "get together party with the 'cons". I could still remember his reaction perfectly in my processors and it still makes me laugh to this day and I am grateful everything had gone alright]

{"So...I was thinking about a little... _party_ away from the base. Just us and..." I trailed off, a nervous smile on my faceplates as I watched their reactions closely. I didn't want them to suddenly do something to me that might either kill me or label me as a traitor. So, I trailed off on purpose as they looked at me with interest in their optics. "Who else is coming?" Silverbolt asked tilting his helm to the side slightly. They all had their arms crossed, Hound looked slightly suspicious, Ironhide was just being himself, Wheeljack was looking pretty interested in what I was about to say, Perceptor just looked... blank despite the cliffhanger I left. Ratchet looked impatient as he tapped his foot repeatedly on the ground in one of my hidden places. The other Aerialbots were sitting in a half circle around me and in front of the others like humans would do. Shortest in the front and tallest in the back and the middle height was in the middle. Or they would have seats where everyone could sit down and still get caught in the flash of light coming from the camera.

{Even though Perecptor may not look like it, nor act, but he's a damn good spy. The reason why I know is because we had caught each other trying to eavesdrop on the Aerialbots and Ironhide talking. So, the one thing I could think of at the time was to recruit him into my own private spy to eavesdrop on certain Autobots. For example, Optimus Prime. It was rather weird what he had told me at the time when he came into our own little hidden place on the base (lol I rhymed). He said he overheard the Prime talking to Skyfire and that the Prime... no, I won't go into it right now. So, I had him spy on the twins the next day. In short, we were able to put a stop to the twins' next prank before it even started. It was rather fun because the looks on their faces was so hilarious!

{But to be serious, we eventually learned their -meaning the 'bots I had requested to show up- darkest secrets. They loved certain Desepticons and when I had heard the news, I wasn't so ashamed anymore. I knew the others felt what I feel. Being in a hidden relationship with a 'con and not being able to tell others for fear of judgment and exile. But they weren't in any relationships with them so my fear was still there. "We..." I slowed down into a halt, biting my lower lip in nervousness. _I can't do this._ I thought to myself as my shoulders tensed up and dropping my head low in shame. "I think I understand..." Air Raid whispered with a grin forming on his face. "And it sounds like one Primus-blessed party!" I snapped my head up to stare gob-smacked at him, mostly because I thought he meant... "What? What kind of party?" Skydive asked, lowering his arms from their folded position to stare at us, one mech to another.

[Well, it certainly was funny to see their expressions on their faces when we arrived at our "destination"]

{"The frag! You didn't say there'd be 'cons!" Ratchet growled at me. I just laughed at him, spotting my lover, my bondmate standing by Soundwave out of the corner of my optic. I grinned widely, turning to face him as I held my arms out wide in the human gesture of a 'give me a hug'. He just stared at me with a blank look and I laughed, making a 'come here' motion with my hands, arms still outstretched for him. He just rolled his optics, but I caught the smile on his face and my spark fluttered in its' chamber. He walked over toward me but stopped seven paces away, looking at the Autobots behind me. I blink for a moment before turning around -while lowering my arms- to face them. They were on guard with their weapons out. "Guys, he's alright. He won't hurt me," To prove my point, I was the one to walk the rest of the way and hug his tightly with a content smile on my face as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He didn't even tense at my sudden hug, because he heard my intentions through the bond we shared together. A nice bonus about being bonded to someone. Especially if you love them dearly.

{"Okay...this just turned weird very quickly." I heard Air Raid mutter with the use of my sharp audio receptors. I could hear shuffling behind my mate and I moved my head just a little to peek at my 'enemies'. We more friends than anything and I could tell, that despite their cold exteriors, they were rather cool to be around. Certainly Thundercracker. He's rather funny once I got to know him on orders of my now bondmate. They were looking rather lost on what to do. I wasn't a Seeker, but I could tell -after a few years of getting to know the trine- when the three of them were communicating. And this was one of those times as I observed them closely. Of course, being a spy I had to analyze everything around me to determine if they will be hostile, friendly, or neutral. And by their stance, they were planning on walking over toward my comrades.

{I let go of the hug to turn toward my other friends and all but laughed when I saw their faces. The Aerialbots were looking rather...flushed? Hound was tight-lipped with wide optics. Wheeljack was close to fainting, Perceptor was just raising an optic-ridge at us while the others were looking rather disturbed so I pulled away from my safe hug of my mate to head toward the 'cons. We shook hands and pulled each other into hugs like we knew each other for since we were sparklings.

[The party was a blast I have to admit. After everyone had consumed a good amount of mine and my mates' stash of high-grade {which mind you, we have enough to get Primus drunk about fifty times over, plus some}, we were all laughing and trading stories, wishes, goals, plans for the future, things like that. Wheeljack wants to work in a company inventing stuff alongside his kin. Perecptor just wants to be a researcher in Kaon. It baffled us all that he wanted to work alongside the different 'cons -namely Knock Out and some other scientists-. Ratchet wanted to pursue his knowledge of medicine and study other methods to medical-related stuff. The Aerialbots didn't know what to do. Some stated they wanted to become a part of a trine and others wanted to be in shows. Hound wanted to be a law enforcer in the much darker parts of Kaon. Ironhide said he's willing to do anything to entertain himself. I, however, want to stay being a spy and continue my career. We never got that much out of the 'cons besides the fact they all like someone. {NOT including my mate mind you}

{"T'en whe 'cided to yeh know...bassh his skuol in heheh." Skywarp slurred, drinking his high-grade while leaning back until the point of falling over onto his back with a loud thud. "BAHT!" He shouted, causing the majority of us to jump at his sudden booming, slurring, voice. "WEH wher' caupt en 'on uv mah 'arps andeh got stahck. Weh had tou 'ave 'elp frum...frum..." he trailed off into recharge. Or, what I thought as recharge as we were all laughing at his drunken state. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me close. I sighed in content when I realized it was the warm, buzzing chest of my lover. "Sooooo...wanna play a game anyone?" Rathet asked, folding his hands into his folded lap while looking at anything but us. "OH!" Soundwave shouted so suddenly, I yelped rather girlishly while jumping into the lap of my startled mate. Reasons? One: Soundwave doesn't shout. Two: He doesn't usually talk 'normally'. Three: his tone is ALWAYS MONOTONE! So I have a _right_ to be rather surprised, thank you very much.

{"What is it?" Fireflight asked, leaning closer toward the out-of-character Soundwave in interest. He had a certain glint in his optics that worried the Aerialbot sitting next to Thunders. "I know I know! We have a _singing competition_!" Slingshot spoke up, somehow knowing what was on the Communications Officers' mind. I loved that idea! Though I didn't know about everyone else. Hound looked rather confident, Ironhide looked torn, the Aerialbots looked as confident as Optimus when asked to dance. Which, mind you, isn't very high. So, in utter honesty, they looked terrified, but determined to go through with it. Everyone else looked as though this was a horrible idea. I didn't care. I thought just the ones who wanted to do it was good enough. So with that thought in mind, I stood up and pulled a mic out of my subspace and tapped it a few times to make sure it was working.

{"So, what's next on our 'list' of singers?" My lover asked of me as I jumped off the rock I had climbed up on and approached him. I just giggled like a little sparkling and hugged him before shoving Perceptor toward the rock. "Frag no! I'm not going up there to sing!" But I wouldn't listen to his complaints as I had Skywarp help me get our red and blue friend up onto the rock. Primus I love karaoke. "FINE! I'll _sing_ for the humans' gods' sake!" He shouted at me as he snatched the mic away from me as I went to turn around making me laugh. "Do your best," I whispered to him before plopping down next to Slingshot.

[I'll just skip over the rather boring stuff eh? Details, who needs 'em?]

{I was falling asleep in my mates' lap when Soundwave, my song friend, jumped up and looked toward the sky with a certain _hate_ I had never seen before in him. It was truly frightening to me and I didn't know how to feel about that since I could also see that everyone else were startled as well from all that _hate_ that filled the Decepticon Third. I felt my mate wrap his arms around me as he went rigid with anger and fear. Something was happening. Something big and it's enough to startle my mate and the ever so calm and collected _Soundwave_ act as though they are seeing Mega-oh. OH! That's why, because it _was_ Megatron!

[And that was the end of the party for the night. Though we did pick up where we left off a couple weeks later. I was miserable without my mate and everyone noticed my change of mood,one mech in perticular]

{Hound was with me when Optimus of all mechs came up to me in the rec. room. I was looking over a data pad, or, _looking_ like I was when in reality I was talking with my bonded. Ratchet refused to tell me why I feel like I'm gaining weight even though our species can't. Hound was looking over my shoulder while drinking his cube of energon and it made me look up to see our leader making his way towards us. I grin as I normally would as I straightened up and placed the data pad aside so I could talk to Optimus Prime, my leader. "May I speak to you and Hound for a moment please?" He asked, his voice calm and betraying no emotion besides curiosity. It sent all kinds of alarms off in my processor, making me on guard but I never showed it. This was the reason I was Head of Ops, why I could do what I did so perfectly without a partner. If I couldn't lie, then I couldn't be in Special Ops.

{"Sure Bossbot, lead the way!" I replied with my usual cheer though I felt serious on the inside. Hound smiled slightly at the Prime and nodded his helm. He was slightly tense though he passed it off somehow as stiff shoulders. It was a good lie, because we _did_ have a battle with the Decepticons a couple days ago and Hound _was_ wounded in his left shoulder. But Prime didn't buy it. I was angry now, I don't know why. But I was and it was directed at Optimus himself and I _never_ hated him. However, I'll play it cool and follow the leader until what I suspect is is either proven right, or I was worried for nothing. No one knows that I am bonded to the Decepticon Second. Hah, a Third and a Second. What irony considering we're on separate sides.

[We had followed Optimus to a room that even I hadn't went into and what I saw shocked me to my very spark]

{It was like a nightmare come true. Ironhide, Ratchet, The Aerialbots, Perceptor, Wheeljack and...oh no, Bluestreak. But I continued to smile though it faded when I took in everyone's grim expressions. He found out, I knew of it now. My fear was confirmed when Optimus sent us a disapproving look as we sat down. Hound by Ironhide and Ratchet, and me with Bluestreak and Perceptor. This day was going so well, I decided. Nevertheless, I will _never_ tell the Prime I am bonded to a seeker. Much less the traitorous Second in Command of the Decepticons.

[You will never know how _scared_ I actually was when he had started speaking. The only thing I hoped for was that we weren't transferred to the _Solus_ ]

{"I heard from Bumblebee that all of you were with high ranking Decepticons, partying it up." Ironhide visibly _flinched_ from Optimus' words alone as he lowered himself in his seat. I knew we were going to get caught. But I didn't know that he would react THIS badly to us hanging around with the enemy. I will never forget this moment as I stare into Optimus' face. "Well what you heard was wrong! We weren't doing anything but spending time together." Perceptor stated as though he were giving one of his lectures on science. It didn't work because the look on the Prime's face was enough to make me tense up. I told Perce to shut up over our private link and we shared a quick look that I wasn't sure if Optimus saw or not.

{I was not going to let anyone harm my friends and Optimus looked disappointed and I tensed my shoulders. "You have been conspiring with the enemy haven't you?" He sounded sad and I scoffed at him. "Prime, Perce said we were doing nothing but hanging out with each other. There were no Decepticons and all we were doing was sharing stories-" I was cut off when Optimus slammed his hand down onto the table, making everyone jump, including me.

[You wouldn't believe what happened next even if I tried to explain it...]

{"That's a load of scrap! Bumblebee even has video _proof_ that you were with the Decepticons!" I could hear Hound's breathing hitch and I glanced at him from the corner of my optics and saw him holding hands with Ratchet under the table. Ratchet looked sad as he stood from the table defiantly as he looked Optimus right in the optic. Hound stood with him, then it was the aerialbots one by one, then it was Ironhide, then Perceptor, and finally Wheeljack and I. "Since all of you were most likely giving information to the Decepticons, you're all going to the brig." Optimus said, his tone final. I had to resist the urge to laugh at him.

{"We will not," Ratchet stated, his tone held defiance in it as he placed a fist over his spark. The symbol of defiance and neutrality. He had, by all means, officially stated to Optimus that he wasn't an Autobot anymore. I was shocked to be honest and I think my bonded had felt it when he asked what was up. I didn't reply as Perceptor did the same thing, followed by everyone else. They all looked to me and I gave them my signature smirk as I placed a fist over my spark and raised my helm. Defiance flowed through me like waves crashing against the shore. Optimus looked at me blankly and it suddenly made me nervous as he walked over to me. I felt a certain power flow in me as one by one, we all took our faction symbols off. I didn't get a chance to take mine off when I heard something that made me scared.

{I heard Ironhide swear in all the languages he knew, human included. I heard metal grating against metal and I couldn't even look over before Optimus had gripped my neck tightly, his fingers tangling in my neck cables. I looked at him with fear as he pinned me to the wall. I was locking up, I couldn't even feel my servos as he placed stassis-cuffs on me and dragged me out. I faintly heard the others calling out for me. Energon was pounding in my audios as I followed the large red and blue mech. I felt my bonded try to contact me. _What had Optimus done?_ I thought fearfully. I didn't like the feeling that was pooling in my chasis. It didn't feel good, it made me nervous and I saw the looks everyone was giving me, even though my vision was leaving me.

[I should have known what Optimus had planned for me]

{Pain. White hot pain filled me. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was drowning. A smirk. More pain. I felt terrible but I just wanted the pain to leave. I couldn't tell where the pain began or where it ended. Another smirk, more pain. It was never ending and I hated it. I tried multiple times to contact my bonded but I failed. My hope was dwindling as time went on. My chasis was ripped apart and I could feel the energon flow out of my broken wires. Another smirk, and I screamed. My volcalizers hurting with how loud I was screaming. I could feel his breath against my cheek.

{My vision was going black, my pain dulling as I starting losing consciousness. I regret not telling my bonded how much I loved him, I could feel myself slipping. But the pounding continued and I screamed as I was suddenly jolted back into reality. I remember when my mate would hold me gently unlike how the mech with me right now was torturing me with his painful touch. It felt like fire was burning me from the inside out. I didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, or months, I just wanted to die. He was speaking to me now, not unlike the past couple of times he did so. I didn't hear what he said before he went back to hurting me. But it all stopped. I felt relief. Pure, blissful relief. I wasnted to be with my mate, I could practically see him before me now. His kind, gentle, warn and caring smile only for me. His kiss, his touch, I could swear I could feel it now. His voice filled my audios and I wanted to sigh, but it hurt. It was like a wonderfully painful dream.

{He would never be a nightmare even when I was getting hurt. He loved me, I knew that. And I loved him. I wouldn't change anything for him, though I would do anything. I wanted is arms, his warmth. I wanted him to be here. I could feel the phantom touch across my cheek like our last night together. Just like before. I wanted to hold him and be held. I loved him...

[More screaming, more pain, I figured out it was months that I was getting hurt]

{I could feel myself slipping, I gasped sharply into the darkness, he had finally left. After so much time he had finally left me alone for a night. I wanted to rest since it has been so long. I wanted to die, I wanted my bonded, I wanted so much yet it was all so far away. I could feel our bond getting shoved and I whimpered in pain. It hurt, yet it didn't compare to the pain Optimus put me through. He was evil. Just like the other. Just like HIM. I whimpered again and clutched my chasis tightly. I wanted a child. I very much wanted a sparkling from my mate. From my bonded. Not the evil prime. I hated not being able to do anything.

[More time passed and I had recovered somewhat]

{He had came back again. I knew because of the pain I was suddenly in. I was going to kill him if I ever made it out. I wanted to kill, I wanted to harm, I wanted to scream but my volcolizers were shut off and I couldn't even do that. So, all I could do was silently scream. He had ruined my vision. The world around me was total darkness. And what helped was that all I could see was my mate's face and it helped me calm when alone but not now. Not when Optimus was in the same room.

[More time passed before my mate came]

{I screamed loudly, the energon dribbling out of my mouth as I threw my head back. That was all I could do since I was strapped down. I faintly heard a blast and shouting, I heard how Optimus swore before agonizing pain washed over me. And I screamed. Both inside and out. And over the bond. I felt nothing as I slumped against the surface I was on. A nearby blast, screaming, shouting, my name...I was so relieved. I wanted to hold my mate. I wanted to hug my rescuer. Tell them how much I wanted to thank them and how much I was scared and that they were my hero. I didn't care. I wouldn't have cared if it had been Megatron! Or even a stunticon for Pit's sake! But the pain was creeping back as I felt arms encircle me in a warm embrace.

{The next time I awoke, was to blinding light and a comfortable surface.

[I thought it was all a nightmare. I thought it was a dream and that it never happened]

{I looked to my side and sighed, offlining my optics and falling back asleep.

[But I was wrong]

{The next time I awoke, the light was dimmed a little and my mate's face was above mine. I should have been startled, I should have jerked back in surprise but all I did was smile at him lovingly. I didn't register his concerned gaze, all I wanted was his love. But when I tried to lift my servo to carress his faceplates, I froze. I could lift it. I could feel my arms an my legs, but I couldn't move. I was scared again. What if this was another halucionation conjured from my pain filled processor? What if it was one of those Autobots dressed at my mate? And they were going to frag me? Oh Primus...they must have noticed me hypervenilating and they caressed my cheek like my bonded did when we made love under the stars in that beautiful place. It calmed me.

[I spent two years in therapy after being tortured and I was never told what happened and I didn't care]

{When I was fully recovered, me and my mate made love once again in that beautiful place. We were in our own special dance as he moved against me and I against him. I gripped his shoulders tightly, mewling in pleasure. He trailed kisses along my neck, he ran his servos over my chasis. Hound and the others had joined the 'cons after what had happened and they had accepted with open arm-servos. We tangled our legs together as he rocked against me. We merged sparks and we kissed as our sparks merged, causing overload. We spent many days doing that. Doing our own private dance in his berth or in our special place.

{He was so kind, so gentle as he caressed me. He loved me and I him. I kissed him and snuggled up to him. He held me protectively against him.

[We had conquered the Autobots and my visor had been switched from blue to red but my paint job stayed the same. Starscream and I had declared our love and our bond to the Decepticons. I thought Megatron wouldn't approve but he gave us his blessing and later, Soundwave and Hound had became a couple, Ironhide and Thundercracker became an item not long after. Perceptor and Megatron declared that they were a couple. The aerialbots and stunticons became best friends and all seemed well with the world. We had peace after bringing the Autobots to their knees and winning the war. Everyone got their happy ending...]

 _But there will always be those who will try to do us harm..._

 **-Jazz, Bonded to Starscream and ex-Autobot**


End file.
